falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Josephine Bishop
Josephine Bishop is a former Gunners mercenary turned scavenger and mechanic. Formerly of the Mojave Wasteland, she is now active in the Commonwealth. Biography Early Life Josephine Bishop was born on June 14th, 2259. She was the only child of her parents, who ran a small farm in the Mojave Wasteland, near the city of New Vegas. Josie had a decent life; her parent's farm, although small, was reasonably successful. However, in 2274, a deathclaw hunting for food would wander into the farm while Josie and her parents were working the field. Josie might have been killed were it not for the intervention of a good Samaritan who was passing by the farm when the attack happened. The deathclaw had been driven away, but by the end of the attack, Josie would awake in her bed, to find that she had barely survived the attack, albeit now missing her left arm. The mysterious stranger who saved her life had gone on his way, but not before burying the remains of her parents. As soon as she found the strength to do so, Josie left the farm behind and wandered the Mojave until she found herself at some kind of clinic run by the Followers of the Apocalypse. She met the acquaintance of a Dr. Usanagi, who by chance was in need of an amputee for use in an experimental treatment that involved rehabilitating them with prosthetic limb replacements. In return for a new arm, Josie agreed to be Usanagi's guinea pig. Now whole again, and sporting a new cybernetic arm, Josie resumed wandering. Two years later, Josie, deciding she had seen enough of the Mojave Wasteland, hitched a ride with a caravan that was heading east, trading labor and protection for a seat. For two years, Josie kept hitching rides with caravans heading east, learning do deal with the quirks of her new arm, until she found herself in the Capital Wasteland. Capital Wasteland Josie's time in the Capital Wasteland was brief. She hitched a ride with another caravan, this one heading to the largest settlement in the region, Rivet City. While spending time in the decaying, beached aircraft carrier, Josie and one of the caravan guards she went there with had gotten into an altercation with a group of armed chem addicts. They fought off the gang, but Josie ended up getting stabbed in the fight, and needed a doctor to stitch her back up. As the local doctor worked on her, Josie realized that learning some basic medicine would be a useful skill to have while wandering the wastes. Over the next five months, Josie purchased a medical text and spent a little time working with Rivet City's doctor, learning what little medicine she could. However, after five months in Rivet City Josie began to feel her wanderlust return. During her stay in Rivet City, she heard tales of a mysterious place to the north known only as the Commonwealth. So, deciding on her destination, Josie said goodbye to Rivet City and began her trek north. While on the road, Josie came across a caravan that was heading to the same destination she was, and asked them if she could hitch a ride, trading labor and a free gun as she had dozens of times before. Also travelling to the Commonwealth was Dr. Madison Li, a scientist who feared for her life and in search of a safe haven. While they traveled to the Commonwealth, Dr. Li and Josie frequently conversed, mostly about robotics and machinery. It was through their conversations that Josie developed an interest in mechanics, and hoped to learn what she could as soon as she reached her destination. The Commonwealth In 2279, Josie finally arrived in the Commonwealth, and it was there where she parted ways with Dr. Li and the rest of the caravan. With her newfound interest in machines Josie decided to learn what she could on the subject and bought every book she could find. She spent her time scavenging the junkyards, looking for parts she could experiment with, and eventually she managed to restore a Mr. Handy to working condition, although it was hardly a pretty sight. While in Goodneighbor trading for parts and new technical manuals with which to perfect her mechanical skills, a group of Gunners were recruiting. Specifically, they were looking for people with experience with machinery to maintain their robots and power armor. Josie signed up without a second thought, after she had considered the kind of things she could have the opportunity to work with. She also took working with the Gunners as an opportunity to learn from the mechanics already in their employ. Josie remained with the Gunners for the better part of a decade, until the Quincy Massacre of late 2287. During her time with the vicious mercenary group Josie had known of the brutalities her employers were capable of and, largely, could live with that fact. However, being a witness to the massacre at Quincy was the final straw for Josie, and in a rare crisis of conscience decided to desert the mercenary organisation and slipped away from the camp in the dark of night. Her freedom was short-lived, however, as a group of the mercenaries managed to track her down as she was passing through Boston Common. After they beat her they gave her a choice: to return to the Gunners with them, or to die. Nobody left the Gunners, certainly nobody as valuable as a skilled mechanic. It was by pure luck that a raiding party of super mutants happened by, and Josie managed to slip away during the ensuing battle. Since her lucky escape, Josie had been hard at work setting up shop as an independent mechanic. She found an old Red Rocket gas stop out in the wastes, with a storehouse filled with assorted scrap and parts; some old scavenger's collection she figured, just waiting to be claimed. It was here where she set up her new garage; she built new defenses and cobbled together the machinery she required to do her job. Josie had been working in her little corner of the Commonwealth ever since; maintaining the robots and power armor for her customers, whomever they might be. She has serviced everyone from scavengers to raiders to mercenaries, while her garage served as something of a rest stop for the caravans that come in from the Capital Wasteland. Personality Because she learned in her travels that kindness could be taken advantage of by the less scrupulous men and women of the wastes, Josie grew to become cold-hearted, although in recent months she had learned to be more relaxed and mellow. The deaths of her parents, as well as the loss of her original arm, made Josie become accustomed to loss, although she had seldom become close to anyone in her travels. Josie preferred to be "one of the boys," and so she disliked such things as looking good for people. She would rather be grimy and caked in motor oil than wearing a fancy dress. It was always awkward for Josie to discuss "girl stuff," and she had a particular dislike for men who reminded her that she was indeed a woman. Appearance Although Josie was hardly a looker it was difficult to say that she was very ugly at the same time. Despite the scars on her face and body, she looked decidedly average, though she has a gruff look about her. The most prominent scar on her person is the large burn scar across her nose that also had the effect of bringing out her greyish-blue eyes. Her short hair was slicked back and dyed a ruddy red colour. Although her work with machines has made her quite strong Josie would still prefer not to get into a physical confrontation with anyone; she was a mechanic after all, not a soldier. Her most notable feature, however, is her robotic left arm, the original flesh and blood one having been lost in a deathclaw attack when she was still a child. While the arm had its own particular quirks and sometimes acted as if it had a mind of its own, it performed better than the original in its own way. Equipment *Unique Sawn-off shotgun called the shocker, capable of shooting electrified bullets. *Unique laser rifle called Mesmer, capable of stunning instead of killing. *Poisoned combat knife. Quotes By About Category:Cyborgs Category:Mercenaries